Naruto Trials of death
by triods
Summary: this is my fist fic Calling in a favor the Hokage tests naruto against someone more powerfull than all the kage's combined
1. Chapter 1

To start this is the first fan fiction I have ever posted please tell me what you think I don't own shit

**Naruto trials of death**

A quiet calm lay over the hidden village of Konoha. The outer guards stood alert and ready for any threat that may come from outside the village. Anbu patrolled the inner city; moving from rooftop to rooftop seeking any threats from within. But despite all the security, like death itself a lone figure in a black robe moved through the village unnoticed. The figure stopped to observe an Anbu Captain who landed a few feet in front of him; The Captain looked around for a few seconds and jumped back up to the roofs to continue his patrol. The figure shook his head with a slight chuckle," _you need to be a little bit older if your going to see me,_" he thought to himself. Looking up at the Hokage building he began to remember, his mind wondering to the last time he was here. The night the Nine Tail Fox attacked, the lives lost just trying to slow it down. For no one had the strength to stop it, No one that is except the village hokage at the time, Arashi. He not only sacrificed himself, but also his son when he sealed kyuubi within him. Why must he be drawn to death, why was he chosen to suffer? Well at least this time he was requested for. As he continued on his way toward the hokage's office, he had a bad feeling about all of this. Why had Tsunade requested to see him?

Tsunade sat in her office awaiting the arrival of a special visitor. The hour was late but she had to make sure no one knew he was here. As the minutes past she became more and more worried. She would be calling in a big favor, one that her grandfather the second Hokage earned a long time ago. "_Where is he_?" She thought, "_Did he decide not to come?"_ Ahhh, the waiting was killing her. She hated waiting, the only person that was really bad about being late was Kakashi, but he was always late. So why was this pissing her off more than….. Suddenly she felt it. It was very faint, but she felt it. She placed her hands on her desk, and as calmly as she could possibly say, "Your already here aren't you Shikyo?" The figure that had been standing behind her slowly walked around to the front of her desk. Tsunade finally saw him and what she saw scared her. Shikyo wore an ancient black robe with the hood pulled over so far that all that could be seen was his lower jaw. His hands and what she could see of his face were pale white and very thin almost skeletal. Whether he was using an illusionary technique or he naturally looked that way she couldn't tell. He carried no weapons but he didn't need to. His very presence radiated fear. Tsunade had to use every ounce of courage she had not to run for what felt like her very life. Shikyo finally stopped in front of her desk, and though she couldn't see his eyes it felt like he was looking in to her very soul. "Took you long enough Tsunade, if you had taken any longer to notice me I might have gotten bored and left" replied Shikyo, "you sent for me, now what is it you want?" Tsunade tried to compose herself as best she could. "I need you to help conduct a test." She replied, "Not just a test of strength or loyalty, but one to make sure that someone can control the power that lies within them, and that they will not be controlled by it." "I take it you are referring to the kyuubi container Naruto." Replied Shikyo, Tsunade gave a slight nod and seamed on the verge of tears. "You do realize to get the boy to unlock his full power I will have to attack what is most important to him" Tsunade gave another nod. "What does he hold most dear in this world?" Tsunade was only able to say one word "Konoha" Shikyo didn't move, but the fear he radiated seamed to increase. Tsunade struggled to control herself as his gaze put pressure on her very soul. "You want me to attack the one thing your grandfather held most dear, Why?" though Shikyo's tone didn't change Tsunade felt the pressure increase with each word. "Be...cause you're... the only... one who can st...op him if he loo...ses con...troll." She struggled to say, "Do you care nothing for this village?"Tsunade felt the pressure ease up as he asked the question. "Do you not realize that if I attack this village everyone will die?" Tsunade nodded her head "yes she replied," but I also know that you can repair the damage" "Not quite Tsunade I can repair the damage I cause, but not the damage caused by others." Replied Shikyo, "if he loses control the damage he will cause will be irreversible." "Then you will have to lure him away from Konoha." Replied Tsunade as she felt the pressure lessen even more. "With him outside the village, if he loses control you can…" Tsunade looked down at her desk in utter shame at what she was saying. "You can do what needs to be done." Shikyo didn't move or say anything for the longest time then with no change in his voice he asked. "why are you doing this Tsunade? I can tell you don't want to" Tsunade gave a small sigh before she began. "To start with no one loves this village as much as Naruto. This is surprising when you consider how badly everyone treated him his whole life. Blaming him for all the lives lost when kyuubi attacked. The parents knew why, and the children followed what their parents said, but he looked past all that even though he didn't know why everyone hated him. He came in dead last at the academy and yet he knows some of the most advanced techniques that exist and has mastered them in his own unique way. His one wish in life is to become hokage so he can protect this village and everyone in it and to be acknowledged for who he is. The problem is, if he loses control of kyuubi he could destroy the very thing he is trying to protect." Shikyo stood there never moving; you would swear he was a statue as still as he was." Very well what do I receive for this task" replied Shikyo. Tsunade sat up as straight as she could before replying " I will release you from the debt owed my Grandfather the first hokage" for the first time that night she thought she saw a look of surprise on his face, but as quickly as it appeared, his face returned to normal. "Very well Tsunade I will do this task in exchange of having repaid my dept to your Grandfather." He replied, "I will return in three days, prepare for the destruction of Konoha." As Shikyo finished his statement he seemed to fade from the room as if he was never there.

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief as he left her office, the pressure on her soul, and the presence of fear gone at last. She began to look over the mission files for something that would work, and there it was a Class B mission. Nothing to hard a little bandit trouble to the north about one days travel. That's where I'll send them" she thought they should just make it back in time. As she sat there making the final preps for team Kakashi to go on their mission, she prayed to kami that she was doing the right thing. She normally lost when she bet, but when she bet on Naruto she always won, and right now all her money was on Uzumaki Naruto. Cause if she lost this bet Orochimaru couldn't dream of doing as much damage as Shikyo could if he had a hundred years to do it in.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stood in the training area looking at the log he had been tied to years ago. There it was the presence that usually followed him. Without turning around Naruto spoke," I know your there Hinata, Why are you following me?" Hinata ducked behind the log she was hiding behind when Naruto spoke. She slowly peeked back around the log to find him looking right at her. Hinata reached deep down for what little bit of courage she could find. "_Well it's now or never_." She thought, Naruto watched Hinata walkout from behind the log, she was pressing her fingers together looking down at the ground with a beet red blush on her face. Naruto smiled as he thought to himself, _Hinata always did this when she was around him. He never knew why she did, but she did, he even found it cute. In fact right about now she would faint, then he would take her home and turn her over to the Hyuga Compound Guards telling them that she pushed herself too hard during training and passed out_. "N… Naruto Kun I… I have… s s… something to c… confess, She stuttered. Naruto waited patiently for her to finish her statement or to pass out whichever came first. "Naruto kun I…" Thump, thump, thump, Naruto was awakened suddenly by someone pounding on his door. "_What the hell_" thought Naruto? As he climbed out of bed and made his way to the front door. Thump, thump, thump. "Hold on a second Damn it" he said. As he opened the door he was hit in the face. As he flew backwards he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto stuck his head around the corner to look at the pink haired beauty that attacked his shadow clone. It's a good thing I know you as well as I do Sakura Chan that would have hurt. "Naruto you baka Said Sakura, I have been knocking for over five minutes. We have a meeting with the Hokage right now. Get dress you baka we're late." Naruto walked around the corner fully dress in his normal clothing. "Let's go." He said before taking off across the rooftops toward the hokage's office. As he jumped in the air he thought he heard Kyuubi growling.

Hinata peered around the log; there he was the boy she liked as far back as she could remember, the boy whose very name caused her to blush. Now if she could just get up the courage to talk to him. "I know your there Hinata," he suddenly spoke, "Why are you following me?" she quickly hid behind the log. "_Damn he noticed me_" she thought. She peeked around the log again to see Naruto looking right at her. "_He's looking at me and smiling_," Hinata could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She was blushing again, "_Well it's now or never." _Praying to Kami for strength she slowly came out from behind the log, poking her fingers as she went. "N… Naruto Kun I… I have… s s… something to c… confess." She tried not to stutter but it was hard with him standing there smiling at her. He never judged her for her weakness; he always encouraged her to become stronger. So why couldn't she be strong now? "Naruto Kun I…" Thump, thump, thump, Hinata Sama it's time for breakfast. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling of her room. "DAMN IT!" she screamed.

Naruto stood in the hokage's office getting his mission brief. He wasn't too happy about the mission, and He really wanted to voice his opinion on it. But one look at Tsunade told him to keep his mouth shut. She looked like hell, she had bags under her eyes, she looked stressed, and the strangest thing was she was stone cold sober. As she gave them the mission brief she sounded nervous, but why? It was too simple. There was some bandit activity to the north, they were to go locate, detain and or kill them and turn them over to the authorities. It was just going to be boring as hell, and he could think of many things to do with his time better than this. Training, eating ramen, sleeping, figure out why he was dreaming about Hinata, come to think of it why was he dreaming of her. All he remembered was that she was trying to tell him something important when he woke up. "Do you all understand the mission?" he heard her say, "Hai" they all replied in unison. As they turned to leave Tsunade suddenly spoke, "Naruto be careful and good luck." Without turning around Naruto replied "Yes Hokage sama. He continued out of the office, with Kakashi and Sakura staring after him in shock, he never addressed Tsunade by her title. They followed him out of the office. As soon as they had left Tsunade sat back in her chair praying to Kami that she was doing the right thing.

Naruto didn't say a word as they walked through the village. Kakashi and Sakura didn't say anything to him; they knew the look on his face. It was the look of seriousness, he looked deep in thought and neither one wanted to disturb him. Just after they past the gates to the village Naruto finally spoke, "was it just me or is the hokage acting weird?" Sakura just stared at him. For once in his life Naruto noticed something that was right in front of him, without being told about it first. Kakashi only replied with, "She probably just had a long night Naruto, I wouldn't worry about it. _But he is right, there is something wrong with her._" he thought to himself. "Whatever" replied Naruto, "Let's get this mission over with as soon as possible so we can get back here, I don't like this one bit?" With that said Naruto jumped and took off in to the trees with Kakashi and Sakura right behind him.

Hinata left the Hyuga compound heading for the training grounds. This day couldn't get any worse. To start she was dreaming instead of telling Naruto how she really felt. And then to get lectured all through breakfast about how she was the Hyuga heir, the Hyuga heir doesn't scream at the top of her lungs first thing in the morning. The Hyuga heir is the symbol of the Hyuga Clan. It made her so mad; it was always about the clan, well what about her, why couldn't she be happy. As she neared the training grounds, she saw Kiba and Shino waiting for her as usual. After their formal greeting's, Hinata got in to a defensive stance as Kiba squared off against her. In the past Kiba always had to be careful not to hurt her, but in recent years she had become so good that Kiba had to try not to get hurt. But after sparing for a few minutes he noticed Hinata's head wasn't in the game. His attacks were breaking her defense with ease, and her attacks were off target. He easily dodged every one of them. 'Hinata are you alright?" He asked, as he blocked a blow aimed at his face. Hinata responded by trying to kick his feet out from underneath him. "Is it something at home" he asked, as he made a slash at her stomach. "I don't want to talk about it. She replied back, while attempting a blow at his chest. "Or could this be about a certain blonde" He teased. "Kiba don't push it." Warned Shino, Hinata started to blush. "I said I don't want to talk about it" she replied. "I knew it it's about Naru… "Kiba never got to finish as Hinata covering the short distance between them moving faster than anyone had ever seen, to strike him dead in the chest. Kiba was thrown backwards off his feet from the force of the blow to land in a heap on the ground. Shino and Akamaru stood over him as he tried to figure out what hit him. "I warned you," Was all Shino would say. "I'm sorry Kiba Kun but I have to leave now," Was all Hinata would say as she left the training grounds. She need to be alone, she need to think. She could only think of one place to go, as she took off at a sprint.


	3. Chapter 3

Just north of Konoha, team Kakashi was leaping through the trees toward their objective. Naruto's mind was puzzled; first he couldn't get that dream out of his head. What was Hinata trying to tell him? Second Tsunade wasn't acting herself this morning, and last Kyuubi was acting up. Kyuubi may be a demon but he is also an animal, all animals react the same way. Kyuubi was growling and trying to break out, but it wasn't in defiance, it was in fear. Kyuubi was afraid and was trying to run away, Naruto was having trouble controlling him, but as they got further away from the village Kyuubi seemed to calm down. Kakashi had been watching Naruto sense they had left the village, when they had first started out Naruto seemed to be fighting the Kyuubi for control. The lines on his face were more visible, his movements more animal like, and more than once he thought he saw a hint of red in Naruto's eyes. But sense they had been traveling for over an hour, Naruto seemed to have regained control, although the boy's face did nothing to hide his concern. Kakashi looked over at Sakura, she knew Naruto was worried and that in turn made her worry. Not to mention her own concerns about what was wrong with the Hokage. This just was no good, his team's minds weren't on the mission and that could be dangerous.

Hinata took a deep breath and sighed, the view was beautiful. But it didn't mean much when you were by yourself. Oh how she wished Naruto was here with her, as she sat on the cliff above the Hokage monument. What was she going to do? She could always tell him how she felt in her dreams. But every time she tried to do it in the real world she would always faint, and some how she would wake up in her room and get lectured about over training herself and as a Hyuga she needed to train but not to the point of collapse. And if she did tell him how she felt, what then? What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he didn't talk to her after she told him, what if he hated her because he liked Sakura instead? But what if he did feel the same way? Oh this was so confusing, "you look troubled my dear" said a voice next to her. Hinata turned her head suddenly, she had been so deep in thought she hadn't seen the old man walk up to her. Hinata struggled to speak but no words came out. "Did I startle you my dear? I'm sorry" he said as he looked out over the city. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked her, Hinata finally found her voice. Y…yes it is", she replied. "But it would be more beautiful with someone to share it with." "You don't have boyfriend?" He asked, Hinata blushed and shook her head. "Really I would have thought a young lady such as you would be beating the boys off with a stick." "It's not like that." She replied, "I have someone I like, it's just…" "He doesn't return your feelings?" asked the old man," "No… I just haven't told him how I felt." "Don't you think you should tell him" he asked, "But... but what if he doesn't like me?" she asked. "Then at least you will know and you won't be sitting here wondering if." He replied, "Hinata you only have one problem, you have no faith in yourself. You have the potential to do anything if only you believe in yourself. But it seems that you have one obstacle in your way and the only one who can get you past it is you. You need to go find this boy you like and tell him what you think about him. Ok?" Hinata looked back out over the village letting everything the old man had told her sink in. "Hey?" Asked Hinata, "How do you know my name..?" Hinata turn her head to find the old man had disappeared. "_Where did he go?" _she thought.

Night had fallen as team Kakashi made their way north. They hadn't spoken the whole time. Finally Kakashi spoke, "Naruto hold up." "What is it Kakashi?" asked Naruto, "We're camping here for the night Naruto. He replied, Naruto was about to protest, that they didn't have much time. Something was wrong and they needed to get back to find out what, but when he looked over at Sakura he could tell she was having trouble keeping up with his pace. "Alright, said Naruto as he put his hands in front of him. Kage Bushin No Jutsue he whispered, a shadow clone appeared in front of him and with a simple nod the clone was off in to the trees. "And where is he going," Asked Kakashi? "Just scouting around," was all that Naruto would say as he helped Sakura set up camp. "_What is happening to you Naruto_," thought Kakashi? "_Is the nine tails taking control, or are you changing and if so in to what?_

Naruto's blood was boiling, Kyuubi was acting up again. What was wrong with him, kyuubi has never tried so hard to escape. He calmed down when they had gotten far enough away from Konoha. But now that they had stopped, he started up again. He sent his clone to locate the bandit's camp to speed up the mission. Once his clone found them he could activate the second part of his plan. Suddenly the pain increased, Kyuubi was fighting again. He knew they had to stop. He knew they needed to rest. But kyuubi wanted to keep moving, to run away, but why? Naruto decided to try to get some rest maybe he could figure it out by morning

Hinata looked around her, but all she could see was destruction. Bodies littered the streets of Konoha, the buildings were destroyed, and there was nothing but the dead to keep her company. The strange thing is it didn't look like a battle it looked like everything died instantly. The bodies were nothing but bones, the buildings were destroyed not from battle, but from time. "_What could cause this kind of destruction_" she thought? Then she heard it, it was very faint but she heard it. "Naruto" she whispered. As she took off down the block, kicking up the dust of the dead as she went. As she rounded the corner she saw them. Naruto was facing a man if you could call him that. He was dressed in a black robe with the hood covering his face. Naruto looked mad and… "_Oh no he's hurt_," thought Hinata! As she saw the blood ooze downs his arm on to the ground. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Konoha," shouted Naruto! "Not in this life time I'm afraid. Said the man, "Maybe next time." The man put his hands out in front of him and in a soft voice said, "Bone Needles." Suddenly hundreds of long white needles shot forth from his hands toward Naruto. Whether Naruto couldn't dodge or chose not to, the needles struck home with several piercing his heart. Hinata watched as Naruto fell forward as death took him. She then did the only thing she could think of, she screamed. Hinata sat up in her bed. Her heart was racing, she was sweating and she was scared. Getting out of bed she went to her window and looked out over the Hyuga compound into Konoha. The village was sleeping peacefully. But then she saw a storm front on the horizon and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was creeping through her.

Naruto found himself in front of Kyuubi's cage. The fox glared at him through the bars, "**what do you want brat?**" asked the Kyuubi, "What the hell do you mean what do I want? What the hell is your problem?" screamed Naruto; he starred in surprise as the fox seamed to sigh. "**He is coming, you can't beat him, you must run as far and as fast as you can.**" The Fox calmly replied. Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. "What do you mean he is coming? Who is coming?" Kyuubi seemed to sigh again. **"I know not his name. All I know is he is death taken human form. If he has come to kill there is nothing you or I can do to stop him." **Naruto continued to stareat the fox. Since when was the fox afraid of a human? Naruto was about to ask when Kyuubi continued. **"Naruto what does your history teach you about 1000 years ago?"** "I'm not sure. Was his reply, I think it was the end of the great disaster and the start of the shinobi era. **"Very good but I'm afraid that is only part of the truth. The problem with the great disaster is all records from that time were lost. So nobody knows what started it." **Naruto stood before the fox trying to take in all he was being told. Basically the fox was saying history was wrong and that there was a great gap missing from the time of the great disaster and the fox knew what it was. After a couple of minutes Naruto Finally spoke. "So what started the great disaster fox, Asked Naruto? **"Over 1000 years ago the world was at peace. Demons and humans lived in harmony with nature and with each other. At the heart of it all were two great countries. The country of life and the country of death, the country of life celebrated ones life in the here and now, while the country of death celebrated one's life in the afterlife. The shinobi of the country of life were known for their med nins. Their skill surpassed even your current hokage's" **"Hold on a second, interrupted Naruto! There were shinobi before the great disaster" Kyuubi growled in irritation at being interrupted. **"Yes brat there were, now be quiet so I can finish." **Snapped the fox, Naruto stood silently waiting for the fox to continue, as he had taken interest in the history lesson the fox was giving him. **"Now to continue, the country of death's shinobi were masters of assassination. Silent and deadly one of the elites could wipe out an entire village in a single night. As for what caused the great disaster, these two great countries went to war. Who struck the first blow is unknown. All that is known is in a single day and night the world was destroyed and all knowledge of the two great countries with it." **Kyuubi waited while Naruto absorbed to knowledge that he had given him. "Kyuubi tell me of the one you are running away from, asked Naruto?" **"It is said that he is the sole survivor of the country of death, that he is immortal. Replied Kyuubi, He normally doesn't interfere in the affairs of man. But those few times he has, the only thing left is death and destruction." "**So why are you running? Asked Naruto, he will probably pass through Konoha and leave with no problems." Kyuubi was getting pissed, what would it take to get this brat to understand. **"Listen Brat if one of those idiot shinobi attack him, he will leave the village a smoking pile of rubble!" Yelled Kyuubi,** Naruto stood there in shock. It finally hit him, everyone and everything he cared about was in danger. And he was here on some stupid mission. _Why did Tsunade send me on this mission? I could help if there was an attack, I could …_ Reality decided to slap Naruto again, _She knew_, _That was it, she knew and she sent me away to protect me, damn it Granny!_ "I'm going back to Konoha Said Naruto" **"Aren't you forgetting something Brat? Like your mission." **Naruto gave Kyuubi his trade mark grin. "I already thought up a plan for that." He replied, as Naruto finished speaking he faded from his mindscape. As he left Kyuubi sighed again. **"That brat is going to get us both killed. He muttered,**

Miles north of Naruto's campsite, his shadow clone was leaping through the trees. Where was it, he had to find it, It had to be out here. In mid leap he thought he heard something. Coming to a rest on the next branch he listened. There it was again, laughing someone was laughing. It was so faint that if he didn't have enhanced hearing he would never have heard it. Turning in the direction of the sound he took off again. After a few minutes he began to hear more sounds. More laughing some cheering then he smelled it. That same stench that was always around Tsunade, that over powering stench of sake and there was a lot of it. Looking off in the distance he saw lights. As he got near them he dropped to the ground, he began to sneak up on what appeared to be a large campsite. As he got closer he figured out large was an understatement. It was huge; there were at least 50 bandits that he could see, dozens of tents. The entire camp looked like it could house over a hundred bandits. Was Tsunade ever off on this one. This wasn't a little bandit trouble, this was big bandit trouble. His team could take them on but it wouldn't be easy and it would delay them getting back to Konoha. The clone reached in to his pocket and pulled out a map. Looking on the map he finally figured out where he was and placed the map back in pocket, then dispelling himself to send the knowledge back to Naruto

Naruto opened his eyes seeing the inside of his tent. Giving a slight grunt, he pushed himself up into the seated position. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he made his way out of the tent. He looked around for Kakashi finally spotting him in a tree. "Having trouble sleeping?" Asked Kakashi, "A little, I guess I'm just worried about what happened in the hokage's office, Replied Naruto. "Don't concern yourself over it Naruto. The Hokage Probably had a long night. Instead concern yourself with our mission; we will worry about the Hokage when we return home. And since you're already up how about you relieve me of guard duty for awhile, replied Kakashi" Naruto didn't reply he just nodded his head. Kakashi jumped down from the tree and headed in to the tent. Naruto stood there watching the perimeter of the campsite. This wasn't good, if what Kyuubi was even half true there was something out there more powerful and more dangerous than anything else in the world. And it is in Konoha and he is out here doing a mission. Oh why is fate so cruel? As Naruto continued his rant of how the universe is cruel, the knowledge from his clone arrived, stopping him in mid thought. Naruto reached in to his pocket and pulled out the map. Scanning over it he found another problem. "Damn it! Naruto hissed, there still half a day away." Naruto put the map away, then placed his hands in front of him and whispered "Kage Bushin No Jutsue." Suddenly there were about 100 copies of him in the camp. With a simple nod they were off, they knew what they must do. Naruto then leaned up against a tree it would be dawn in a few hours he would have to wait until then before they would continue to their target. Naruto smiled at the thought at lest he knew where they were and his team wouldn't waist there time looking for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 2

Thump, Thump, Thump. "Hinata sama it's time for breakfast, said the servant on the other side of the door. "Thank you" replied Hinata, please tell my father I'll be down in a minute." Hinata heard the servant leave and then continued to stare out the window. She hadn't left the window the entire night, the feeling of dread just wouldn't go away. As the sun rose the sky had turned grey and thunder rumbled in the distance, it was going to rain and the weather was not helping her mood in the slightest. With a sigh Hinata left the window and got ready to go down for breakfast. As she made her way to the dining room she smiled at a servant from the Branch family who was passing her. That was just one of the many thing she was going to have to fix when she became head of the clan. She spent the last three years trying to improve so her father would acknowledge her and see her fit to be heir. It just seemed no matter how much she improved he still didn't acknowledge her. Sighing again she entered the dining room. As she entered she saw that her father, sister and Neji were already seated. Hinata took her seat and stared down at her food. She had no appetite and had no intention of trying to eat. Looking at her father she spoke. "Father I'm not feeling well, may I be excused?" Hiashi looked up from his tea and with a nod of his head gave her permission. Hinata stood and gave a slight bow, as she went to leave the room Hiashi spoke. "Hinata there will be a council meeting this afternoon that you will be present for." "Yes father," she replied. As she walked out the room, "_Great, now I get to have the council yell at me. This day couldn't possible get any worse._" Thought Hinata, as she walked around the corner and straight in to a member of the branch family, who had her arms full of laundry. "I stand corrected, "said Hinata as she helped pick up the laundry.

Naruto was helping Sakura pack up camp as the sun finished rising on the horizon. After making sure there was no trace of their being there. Look over his shoulder at them and said, "Let's go," While leaping in to the trees. While following Kakashi noticed Naruto was headed in a straight line slightly off the original path and thought, "_That's what you sent the clone out to do. Smart Naruto, very smart." _Naruto knew he had to hurry the second part of his plan would begin soon and he needed to be there when it went off.

The bandit camp was starting to come to life. Slowly the hung over bandits began to stir and start there day unaware of the danger right on top of them. One of the guards sighed leaning against a tree, his shift was almost over. He could smell the food in the camp and all he could think about was hot chow and a warm bed. He was so lost in thought that he never saw the kunai that pinned his head to the tree. Slowly from the brush the one hundred clones approached the camp, removing the guards as they came across them and getting in position for the plan. If this worked it would solve the bandit problem in one move. If not well that's why they had to wait for the boss to get closer but soon they would act and the most surprising ninja in the world would do it again.

Naruto was leaping through the trees at a fast pace his clones would strike soon. He wanted to be close in case his plan didn't work and he might need to mop up whatever was left. Looking behind him checking on the others, they were keeping pace with him. _"Soon very soon it would all be over and they could go home."_ As If answering his thoughts a shout in the distance warned of the coming destruction. "GET DOWN!" shouted Naruto as he tackled Kakashi and Sakura to the forest floor. A couple seconds later the forest around them was torn apart by high winds and flying debris.

At the bandit camp the clones began their attack. Surrounding the camp in two man teams they began forming Naruto's most powerful technique the Rasengan. When they were formed their partners grabbed the Rasengan wielding clones and threw them high in the air towards the center of the camp. As they flew through the air the clones shouted out in one voice."RASENGAN METEOR BOMBARDMENT!" The bandits in the camp could only watch in horror as fifty Rasengans went off as one.

Standing back up Naruto took a look around, the forest was destroyed some trees snapped like they were match sticks and others were simply up rooted. Turning back to check on his teammates, Sakura was a little shook up but otherwise fine, Kakashi was simply giving him a look that said, what the hell. Naruto started running towards ground zero as Kakashi and Sakura followed. As Naruto got closer the landscape changed from destroyed forest to barren land. Naruto came to a stop at the edge of a crater 100 feet across and about 50 feet deep. Except for a few pieces here and there, you would never be able to tell there was a camp there in the first place. Kakashi and Sakura stood back from Naruto and took in the total destruction around them. Kakashi hadn't seen such destruction on this scale since the Great War. Sakura was in total shock at the power that was used; she couldn't have done this if she had all day. Naruto turned and looked at them saying. "**Mission accomplished,"** Sakura gasped she knew that voice. It didn't belong to Naruto, it was deep more feral and his eyes they weren't blue they were blood red. They belonged to the fox


End file.
